The battle for earth
by Exavier
Summary: Ash and co. must save the world and sume one will die


The Battle for Earth 

This story takes place in the future wher Ash is about 17 Misty is 18 and Broke is 21. 

Chapter 1 Ash awoke to the sun shining in his face he got up out bed and went over to see if Pikachu was still sleeping and he was Ash had changed a lot since he started his Pokemon journey he managed to fulfill his dream and become a pokemon Master a few years after he became a master Team rocket struck and killed hundreds of innocent people and almost killed him and his friends and mom ever since then he has been trying to get rid of them. Brock Misty and him got a house in pallet and they all lived in it but unfortunately Gary lived next door it was still pretty early so Ash got dressed and went out side for a walk Pallet town chore had changed it was wasint a small city any more it had gotten bigger not nearly has big has any of the big city's but it had grown. Pikachie woke up to find Ash gone he must of gone for a walk Pikachie some times wondered if Ash mite of changed to much he wasint like he you,s to be he sum times seemed mean and Evil and Pikachuie worried about him he heard a door open down stairs Ash must be back he went running down the stairs and saw Ash getting his pokemon belt on hey Ash were ar you going asked a tired Brock to help the police stop team rocket they found a another one of ther bases well lets go we better wake up Misty first. Ash look around the coner but dinit sey any T.R members he kept walking until two T.R members jumped down in front of him go Growlithe yelled one go Victreebel Ash calmly look at the pokemon piece of cake go Mew a small pink cute looking pokemon appeared next to Ash Mew Growlithe fire spine Victreebel razorleaf Mew Psybeam the Psybeam easily beat the other attacks and fainted the pokemon and their trainers Ash got Mew when he was younger he won a contest and got to go on a pokemon safari and bring along two friends he took Brock and Misty the way he cot Mew whil he was ther was he just happened to run in to it he tried to battle it but Mew was to strong but luckily he brought a lot of pokeballs and kept throwing them at Mew until he coute here but it had taken most of his Pokeballs to catch here so he dinit catch to many other pokemon Ash doesn't now why but Mew desided to stay with him after he cout here Ash continued throe the base taking out Team rocket Members easily with Mew Ash continued along until he beat just about all the members in the base with Mew and then left. He went back home to wait for Brock and Misty they got ther a few minutes after Ash had got back home and Brock started making dinner so what took you guys so long well said Misty we were bisey looking for you hey give me a break would yaw hey Ash said Brock whats bothering you Ash dinit seem the same tonight its Gary he's acting weirder than usual Misty went to pour here self a drink and also that Misty has been seeing him she abruptly dropped the drink and Brock stopped cooking dinner how did you now that I have my sources don't get involved with him hes nothing but trouble what have you been doing spying on me or somthing hey they all heard a voice at the door and saw Gary walk in did I come at the wrong time. Nope said Ash shaking his head perfect timing Misty was just telling us about you two will wonders never sees to amaze me hey Ash listen up I might have been a moron back then but iv changed two you little said Misty angrily im going to kill you Ash Ketchum she started towards him angerle,y but was stopped bye Mew who put her to sleep with hypnosis Mew why did you do that I could of taken care of here my self Gary what do you want well I now that you guys fight against team rocket so I wondered if I could help you Ash starred hard at him for a moment okay he said simply great but first lets have a battle fine Mew I choose you go Mewtwo how did you catch Mewtwo I cot him one time when I was exploring the unknown dungeon Mewtwo looked at Gary what do you want human I am not going to obey you for the last time then he jumped back in to his pokeball but im having a hard time getting him to obey me hmm don't worry Ill help you with him. 

Chapter 2 

1 month later Ash heard the gun shots move closer Brock hurry up they wher in another Team rocket base exept ther was a bomb in side and it was going to go off and would kill a lot of innocent people the police would never make it in time so they wher trying to stop it them selves all of his pokemon wher busy fighting and Misty and Gary wher in a another part of the base Ash give me a minute Misty and Gary came running in Gary look back ar you guys ready yet even Mewtwos fighting but thers to many to hold of how much time is left Brock turned back to them about 5 minutes Ash muttered some thing under his breath okay you two get out of here if were not out in 3 minutes then get away from here well probably be dead okay said Gary lets go Misty he started running back down the passage Ash pleas be careful I will Misty she hurried up and cot up with Gary Brock come on we don't have a very much time Ash saw that the bomb was connected to the generator throe servile wires Brock had said that he needed to diffuse it before they disconnected it or it would explode Ash im going has fast as I can Ash new that most of ther pokemon had left the base by now. Misty look back at the building it had been about two minutes and still no Ash or Brock im going back in no Misty don't wait but she was already in side the building ill just wait for her here. Ash look back at the bomb hmm Brock wouldn't the explosion do less damage if I knocked all the wires out at ones yes so why Brock suddenly realized what Ash was going to do Ash no wait but he was to late Ash jump forward and scissor kick all the wires out at ones ther was a big explosion and then darkness. Ash awoke to find him self in a hospital bed Gary walk in hey how ar you felling my arm and leg ar killing me well you broke you leg and injured your arm and the explosion put Misty in to a coma and what about Brock he's gone what Ash starred at Gary in disbelief it was hard to sey if Gary was sad or not he hadent known Brock very long and Ash just look shocked well berry him when Misty gets out of her coma ill leave now o yea your pokemon wanted to sey you Gary got up and walked out of the room and let Pikachu and Mew in they went over to Ash to sey if he was okay pika pika no Pikachu im not fine. 3 weeks later they had to wait for three weeks until Misty was better they wher now burying Brock they had told his dad what had happened and he was ther with all of Brocks little brothers and sisters and Ashsis Mom was ther two every one was crying exept for Ash he just look sad and angry at the same time Gary was trying to comfort Misty will Ashsis Mom was crying rite next to him Ash felt angry at him self after the funeral was over they went back home for a whil Ash just laid in his room until Gary came in so is Misty asleep yey she's really sad about this but how come you weren't crying well you sey a few years ago I told my self I had to change I just thout that I was to stupid and nice some times so ever since then iv never cried and did the best I could to make my self tough well im going to bed sey a later yeah bye Ash lied back down and went to sleep. 

Chapter 3 

One year later. 

Ash was searching the unknown dungeon for some pokemon will Pikachu and Mew wher talking hey Mew how come you follow Ash around all the other pokemon say you hate to battle and that you could break free and leave any time well Mew thout for a second the real reason why she followd him was because she felt that ther was somthing special about him but she wasint going to tell any one yet because I like him because hes cute Pikachu look at her weirdly would you like to go to the poke center for a whil no im not sick and im telling the truth Pikachu seemed shocked by this um okay im going to go catch up with Ash now bye he ran up ahead to meet him Mew giggled a little at what she had just told him. Ash was walking when he stopped and started looking at a wall Mew Mew mew no nothings wrong its just that this wall is slitley different collard from the other walls Mew took a closer look and saw that he was right the walls wher made out of rock but this one was slitley darker than the other walls Pikachu Pika yeah I agree it is strang lets blast it open Ash stepped back has Mew let loose a powerful Psybeam and Pikachu shot out a huge thunder shock the two attacks combined blew the wall to bites Ash walked in side of the hole and found that he was in some sort of room maid out of rock in the center ther was some weird writing Ash bent down he pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the stone writing the pokedex came on and started talking this is ancient writing written many years ago translation will be completed within a few hours only part of it cane be translated translate now said Ash to the computer when he saw the words on the screen he gasped I better tell Gary and Misty. Gary and Misty were sitting on a couch and were kissing when Ash came in hey you guys wont belive what I found Misty abruptly stoped kissing him and turned around can you sey that we were having a private moment here shut and listen to me I was in the mysterious dungeon and found out some thing very startling whats so important that you have to invade or privacy Misty said growing impatient Ash started reading it out loud who ever is reading this has discovered the secret legend of the pokemon and must save the world so thats all that has been translated by now Gary stood up you now on my journey I remember hearing about some legend about the pokemon Misty stood up come on you two your not acutely going to belive this ar you Misty Ash said in a calm voice Mew told me that the legend is true. 

Chapter 4 

They were all sitting in the living room trying to think of what to do maybe we should tell some body said Misty like who no ones going to belive us said Gary Ash was thinking about all the people that had died when Team rocket attacked he remembered is perfectly and his friends that wher killed back then. He could here people screaming and bullets being shot Ash look around and saw all the innocent people being killed Team rocket fuckers he yelled him Misty Brock and Duplica wher all running trying to escape from team rocket don't worry Ashy boy well make it out of here yea said Ash to bad for A.J. he felt real sorry for his friend and tears began to sting his eyes Duplica Samurai A.J. and Todd all had been ther and now only Duplica was left ther was a big pokemon tournament going on and all trainers were allowed ther hundreds of trainers came and it turned out to be a trap has team rockets members all shot at them with guns ther wher so many of them Ash never new that team rocket had gotten so many people over the years they continued to run until he heard Duplica cry out in pain she was lying on the ground clutching her leg Ash turned around to help her up but before he could get to her she got shot in the head he saw blood come out of the fatale wound no said Ash he tried to run back but Brock and Misty grabbed him and started pulling him back no Ash don't go she's dead Ash felt that he was crying I swear to you team rocket that one day ill kill all of you you basterds he turned around and started fowling them again Ash hey Ash Ash opend his eyes and realized that Misty was screaming in his ear what wher you day dreaming no I wasint I was remembering that time with Team rocket o Gary look over at them yey I was ther to and almost got killed myself but we shouldn't think about that we should think about what that message said well said Ash I think we should wait until the pokedex is don translating it now im going to go tack a bath Ash walked up the stairs Misty watched Ash until he was gone whil he had been day dreaming he had yelled out Duplica did that seem weird to you or what Gary asked her well Ash and Duplica did become good friends until she died I wonder if he wanted to be more Gary mumbled what o nothing. Mew was lying down on Asheses bed when she heard somthing she look up to sey Pikachu starring down at her hi Mew what are you doing o nothing just thinking hmm so how have you been lately o im fine just wondering if Mewtwo will do any thing bad I don't trust him they suddenly heard a beeping noise go off it was Ashes pokedex translation complete it said Mew look at Pikachu better go tell Ash she said as she teliport away no wait but Pikachu was to late I was about to say hes taking a bath he mumbled. Ash was lying in the bath tube when somthing suddenly appeared on his chest and it was small and pink Mew he said as he got out of the bath tube and wrapped a towel around himself Mew Mew mew mew Ash tried to understand as she pointed in the direction of his room she just gave up and jumped on to his chest and teliport him ther she jumped off and pointed towards his pokedex Ash saw that it was beeping o thanks Mew Ash quickly got some clothes on forgetting that Mew was in the room and grabbed the pokedex and slammed the door in her face she fell down on the ground a bite annoyed and then just teliported down stairs Ash went running down the stairs to find Misty and Gary kissing again he decided to wait a few minutes before breaking them he sat down on a chair whil Mew sat in his lap and Pikachu sat on his head he waited for about 2 minutes until he stamped his foot on the floor and got ther attention what is it now Misty said well the pokedex is done translating Ash started to read out loud who ever is reading this has discovered the legend and must save the world from the evil that is coming and now here is the legend a long time ago ther were special pokemon called the ancient pokemon these pokemon could tell what was going to happen so they sealed away ther powers for humans to get because they new that years later their powers would be needed and that they wouldn't be around any more to use them and they wher right years later they all disappeared and so did ther powers making them normal pokemon before this happened thou they look in to the future and chose four people who will save the world later one more people will help the four people ar Ash Misty Gary and Duplica but if one of them is killed then they will be replaced the ancient pokemon shall not return until the four of them defeat the evil enemy that is coming to earth Ash finished reading it they all stayed ther in silence until Gary finally broke it okay so we have to save the world but one of the people that was going to help us is dead Misty shook here head I cant belive this that were going to save the world this has to be a dream how ar we going to save the world bye going back to the unknown dungeon Ash reapplied. 

Chapter 5 

Ash led them to were he found the writing they saw some strang orbs that wher on the wall all light up each one had a marking on it one had leaf another had water you now ther wher separate orbs each representing another type so what do we do asked Misty we touch one orb in order to choose a power how do you now asked Gary well thats what a another part of the legend said I just din it read it okay on the count of three we each touch the one with the powere we want they all stepped forward and started counting one two three they all tapped an orb at the same time and the room lit up in all the colors of the rainbow the whole room started to twist out of shape and then they wher all thrown backwards unconscious. Ash was the first one to wake up but he felt different his body felt stronger and he saw a strang energy around his body I feel so strang thats just you body adapting to the powers he heard a male voice say he turned around and saw some one standing in the shadows who are you me im like you part of the legend im Duplicas replacement he said walking in to the light he was wearing a black Nina suit so Ash could not sey who the person was you have completed part of the legend now we must finish the rest Gary and Misty both got up I feel so strang murmured Misty me to Gary look at the dark figure and who the hell ar you hes Duplicas replacement o well any how said the dark figure you must start training fore the up coming battle now lets sey what powers you all have first he walked over to Misty Misty power over water then he walked over to Gary Gary power over Dragon and then he walked over to Ash Ash leader of the group powere over Psychic and then he turned around and I have power over Normal has you will call it now I suggest you all go home and start training we only have one month left he then turned around back to them I will come with you to train. The strang person got his own room the only time he came out was to train or eat write now he was trying to teach them how to use ther powers you sey you have pokemon abilities and cane use special powers like moving fast and shooting beams okay so how do we do this stuff said Ash you must concentrate and image what you want to happen okay said Ash he started thinking of a psybeam his hands began to glow he then stuck both of them forward and a beam of energy came out good now you two try Misty thout about a Starmie using water gun she shot forth a spray of water Gary thout about a Dragonit using hyper beam he shot out a beam of pure energy what about healing questioned Misty well healing can be don just like the other moves but Ash will have a easier time using it because he has Psychic powers also your powers dose not work like pokemon types do so in other words if misty fought some body with plant powers she wouldn't have a disadvantage now we must keep training. 1 month later Ash new it was almost time they had all bin working hard ther was only a few hours left until they got here Ash was resting until then the shadow figure walked up to hime the time grows nearer yeah I now Ash it is time I tell you who I really am he held one hand in the air and ther was a bright flash of light when it disappeared what Ash saw made surprised him Duplica thats write Ashy boy I thout that you were dead well I would of been but I was barley alive and some strang pokemon took me to wher you got your powers from I got my powers and healed myself and have been waiting until the time came wher we would meet Ash was shocked he walked up to her she was dressed in her usual clothes Duplica I thout that I had lost you after you died I felt anger inside of me and the need to destroy team rocket and Duplica I love you Duplica stood ther unmoving Ash I love you to the two of them came to together in a warm embrace and then slowly ther lips met they stood ther unmoving for a few moments both enjoying the moment Mew flouted in to the room and saw them o Ash and Duplica are kissing wait a minute is int Duplica dead Mew fainted but nether of them noticed as ther kiss grew more passionate ther tongues exploring one anthers mouths they both got down on the bed and continued to kiss. Hey Gary have you seen Ash lately no he has hasn't been out of his room well lets go check on him okay they both went up stairs and went over to Asheses room they opend up the door and saw Ash and Duplica lying on the bed both passionately kissing Gary look at them looks like Ash has company lets go he was about to close the door when Misty stopped him Gary thats Duplica what Gary said it so loud that Ash and Duplica finally noticed them hi she said with a smile on her face they all went to the living room wher she told them about how she was still alive so thats why your alive and I guess from what was going on up ther it means that you two ar going steady asked Gary well said Ash after she showed me who she really is I realized why I hate Team rocket so much and it because I hade thout that they had killed here and we said ar true feelings for one another how romantic said Misty dreamily Ash look at a clock on the wall well ther still 2 hours until its time so I guess wher free to do any thing until then hey Duplicas back they all turned ther heads two sey Mew how did we just under stand her Ash said oops Duplica said I forgot to tell you that now that you have your powers you can understand pokemon talk o okay replied Ash well im going back up stairs Ash and Duplica went back up stairs to continue from were they left off while Misty and Gary started doing the same Pikachu walked up next two Mew maybe I should video tape all this kissing and us it has black mail bad idea they both turned around to find Mewtwo got to go bye said Pikachu has he left for a bottle of ketchup hi Mew hi Mewtwo so the humans ar together im glad so will they doing whatever you want to go some wher im bored write now lets go sey if thers any good movies on they both went flying away to sey if ther wher any movies to watch. 

Chapter 6 

Ash fineshed getting his shirt on him and Duplica had taken a shower together Ash turned around to here its almost time don't worry Ashy boy well bet em Ash liked it when she called him Ashy boy he turned around and they both went down the stairs and waited in the living room for Gary and Misty they din it come down until a few minutes later they both came down just finishing getting ther clothes on Ash look at them you now I don't want to now what happened with you two now lets go they all went out side and started flying towards ther battle spot when they all landed ther they saw that ther enemy was already waiting for them ther were four of them one look like a Mew a another look like a Ditto a another look like a Dragonit and the last one look like a Starmie we have to beat the pokemon according to ther type they all landed down if front of ther enemy Gary look the Dragonit right in the eye it just stared back at him with a blank expression Gary jumped forward and kicked the Dragonit right in the face he then did a back flip and whil still in the air put his hands together to make a beam and shot it right at the Dragonit but he sum how flew out of the beams way and then head butted Gary Gary felt the wind get knocked out of him he then kick the Dragonit in the face and started flying away with the Dragonit hot on his heal cheap basterd take this Gary then threw several small energy disks at him the Dragonit tried to dodge them but ther wher to many and he got hit bye them Gary seeing his chance put his hands to together a blue glow started to form in them Hyper beam the beam of blue energy came flying forward and hit the Dragonite head on he the powered up and a strang glow formed around him Dragon rage the huge attack came flying forward and pounded the Dragonite in to the ground Gary was breathing heavily take that you jack ass. Misty jumped back almost getting hit bye the Starmie she jumped and stuck both hands forward Ice beam the huge stare pokemon evaded the attack and shot out several swifts at her Misty tried to dodge them but one cut her across the arm and a another cut her leg they both heart really bade but she concentrated on healing and both wounds disappeared Blizzard the huge Ice shards came down at the stare pokemon it tried to dodge the whil it was busy Misty shot it with an Ice beam then the Blizzard attack hit it and she flew in and kicked it in the crystal bitch it yelled at her before ramming in to her knocking her several feet away Misty shook her head and then flew forward and kicked it has hard as she could in the crystal this time it shattered and the Stare pokemon fell to the ground. Ash stood in front of the Mew waiting for it to attack Psybeam he yelled as he jumped forward and blasted the bubble around the evil Mew but his attack had no affect as it blasted him with a Psychic then a Psybeam and then kicked him servile times Ash felt that his hole body was hurt he spat out some blood you cheap basterd he muttered before it upper uppercut him sending him flying about a mile or so Ash hit the ground hard all his sides aching at the same time he got back up Ill show that dumb pokemon gathering all his power he made a bright purple energy ball Psychic crusher he shouted as he threw it forward the Mew threw its own attack but it was no match for Ashes attack it broke right threw the Mews barrier and sent it flying. Duplica got ready to face the Ditto she was hoping that the others were doing okay she knew that they din it have very much time to get ready for the attack but she hoped they could do it she was also wearied about Misty she was the weakest physical one of the four but also the fastest Duplica watched as the Ditto transformed in to a Charizard and blasted a ember attack at her she countered with a water gun attack he then used a fire spine attack she flew up in the air and dodged it then blasted Ditto with a hydropump and then a Bubble beam and then finally shot a Blizzard she flew down to the ground seeing that the attack had beaten the Ditto the others flew over to her well I beat that Mew I got the Dragonit Iv beaten the Starmie they all turned around to leave when they herd somthing they all turned around to sey the pokemon coming after them again not again Gary complained as he got in a fighting position what they saw surprised them as a Mew Dragonit Ditto Blastoise Gengar and Charizard followd by Articuno and Zapdos we ar the ancient pokemon that ar left then they all absorbed the evil pokemon you ar the ones who will save the world. 

Chapter 7 

Ash and Gary were both told by the ancient pokemon that they should get ready for the next group of enemies Ash started a group of trainers to help him they were then given some technology from the pokemon to help them and a few ships Ash walked around the huge ship he felt like he was in a movie or somthing but far away a huge ship moved throe space. Sir we ar heading towards earth its seems they now have some kind of space technology figures said the huge figure moving over to the computer apparently ther ar high level readings ther some pokemon some human hmm this will be interesting. 5 weeks later Ash walked in to the room followd bye two kids hi Ash said Duplica she went over and gave him a kiss who ar they well I wanted Mew two met them Gary look over at Misty Ash if were not here for a good reason Mew flouted in to the room Ash you said you wanted me two met some body yeah them Mew look at the kids for a second then turned back to Ash they have some strang pokemon energy coming from them Mew flouted over to them and who ar you two the one on the right spoke first I am Chris I work for Ash and am one of the most best pokemon trainers and fighters and command my own team my rank is 5th in command the other trainer spoke up I am Charles I research technology and pokemon powers and I work for Gary. Mew look at the two of them so why did you want me to mete them well you now that I started a program to give my trainers powers from my DNA but this two already have high pokemon energy watch first Chris walked to one side of the room whil Charles walked to the other side Chris then pulled back his hands and a light energy started forming in them Solar beam will Charles seem to have been doing to same exept fire was forming around his hands fire blast the two attacks collided and made a rather large explosion when the smoke cleared the room was mostly destroyed Mew look over at the two apparently these two ar the ones with the powers of fire and plant I think your going to have to ad them two the team Mew look like she was going to say more but was cute off bye an alarm going off whats going on Gary shouted over the noise Chris and Ash and Duplica started leving the room Ash turned back it means thers a unidentified space ship he then turned around and left when he got to the control room Chris and Duplica wher already waiting for him well what is it some sort of space ship sir and not one of ours or Gary's a picture flashed on the screen and what was on it was surprising it look like spider robots ther wher mostly small ones but ther wher also some huge ones ther coming towards here they wher even more surprised when they saw the ships fire and the hole ground shook Chris look over to Ash looks like an attack from some thing not of this planet ill get the squadrons out ther good bye sir he said as he ran out throe the door Ash look up thers a big power level coming from that ship lets go right Ashy boy. 

Chapter 8 

Ash and Duplica wher the last ones to get ther Misty and Gary wher all ready waiting for them Gary look up at them has they landed what took you two so long wher you busy with somthing important o shut up Gary said Ash looking at him threatening lea Gary was about to say somthing else but stopped him self when he saw the figure drop two the ground it look like a black dragon and was about has tall has a man he has slightly huge muscles and his eyes glowed an evil red Gary was the first to speak who the hell ar you and why ar you attacking us. I am a monster from a far away planet my name is Gouki but every one calls me G I have come here to enslave your planet Ash and Gary both glanced at eachother G hu whatever I got him Gary ran forward at him and tried a series of kicks and punches but he managed to block them all he then flipped back in the air and put both hands together and it started glowing blue Hyper beam he shot forth a huge attack of pure energy G simply put his wings in the way and the attack bounced back and hit Gary he then shot two beams from his eyes and fried Gary Gary then fell down and hit the ground hard Misty went running over to him to sey if he was okay Gary ar you all right yey im fine watch out his wings act like a shield G stood ther unmoving for a moment I don't think that you can defeat me o yeah y not because I have a power level equal to 150 Gods you sey the reason I want your planet is because I want to drain its energy I travel the universe and do this to planets to get stronger Ash and the others got in to a fighting positions well were not going to let you G look at all of them for a few minutes fine I will leave I don't now how strong all of you ar together but when I find out ill be back he then floated in the air and kept going up until he was gone Misty was looking up at wher he went so now what Ash look around first we check how my squadrons ar doing. Chris dodge out of the way of another laser blast and shot back destroying the small spider robot these small ones ar really maneuverable and thos big ones ar pounding or ships okay I want groups 2 13 and 56 to follow me wher going in two attack the big ships copy Chris flew down towards them being followd by 100 other ships the spiders shot out huge groups of cluster missals Chris did a somersault and manage to dodge them but some of the others wernt so lucky he pointed the tip of his ship down at the spider and blasted at it with his laser guns they hit the shield around it and turned it the other one fowling did the same and its shield exploded but the robot was still in tact okay lets try some bombs the small and big spiders look like real spider exept they wher metal and had scorpion like tails the spider shot at them with its tail and managed to blow up a few of them crap that tail laser goes right throe ar shields okay bombs away several bombs wher dropped on it and it exploded they wher going to attack another one when all of the robots started retreating after they all retreated all of the went back to earth. Ash finished telling Mew about what had happened with G they wher in the temple of the ancient pokemon Chris and Charles wher ther two Mew seemed two ponder this for a moment well I don't think well sey him again for a whil so I suggest you all start training and with that Mew teliported away Ash was sitting next to Duplica but ther was somthing wrong with her she dinit seem like her usual happy self and she look tired well said Chris standing up I have to get back to work bye me two said Charles following him Gary stood up well I have to go out for a whil ill be back to train and with that he left hey Duplica ar you okay you don't look so good im fine she tried to stand up but fell in to Ashes arms Duplica your not fin your sick now lets get you home Duplica dinit protest and just laid in Ashes arms okay fin ill get some rest she snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes well on the count that Gary's gone out and your heading home I mite has well come with you so we cane start training. Gary was out in the city looking for a date Gary new that he was cheating Misty but he just had to go out with other women he hoped that she never found out. Ash and Misty wher training in a forest he had gone home and put Duplica in bed and then came out here with Misty he was trying to train her to get her physical power stronger she came right up at him and threw a right punch at him but he managed to block it she then threw a kick at him but he just flipped over him she then started throwing more kicks and punches at him he found it that he was having a hard time dodging all these attacks until she finally nailed him with a punch in the stomach and then an uppercut to the face and a round house kick that knocked Ash on to the ground Ash then muttered somthing under his breath and got back up so Ash do you give up yet im just getting warmed up. Gary had managed to find a date ther wher now back at her house both lying down on the couch he was busy kissing her but he some times wondered y he did this he just left a need to this continued for a few more minutes until ther was a explosion and the wall behind them blew open standing behind it was Duplica gees Duplica what do y want and how did you find me and aren't you sick she just stood ther staring at him hmm wrong person your not Ash well of course not ar you felling okay where's Ash she said it in a harsh and evil tone what do you want with him none of your business now tell me before I kick you fucking teeth in okay Duplica do you want to fight bring it on idiot okay thats it energy started going throe Gary's body he put both hands forward and shot out a beam of energy the explosion blew up the rest of the house and dinit even phase her you going to have to do better than that but ill deal with you later she then flew off. Ash and Misty wher still training trading kicks and punches right when they were in the middle of the training Ash stoped o come on Ash don't tell me your giving up already im not giving up don't you feel that power coming towards us yes I can and its high they both stood ther unmoving until they could sey a figure in the distance they waited until it came in to view and Ash saw that it was Duplica but somthing was wrong her power level was higher than it should of been she flew down in front of them Ash look at Duplica what ar you doing out of bed you should be at home but surpassingly she look fine Ash was wondering what was going on Ash don't worry about me you should worry about your self Ash backed up a little somthing wasint right your not Duplica o yes I am iv just how you say turned evil Ash look back at Misty not good now you sey I have come here to sey if you would join me um no thanks to bad she then diseaprd then reappeared behind Ash Blizzard the huge ice shards came down and kept hitting him until he was lying on the ground half frozen she then turned over to Misty hey get away from him she was about to attack her when Duplica put her to sleep with a sleep powder attack she then picked up Misty if you want to sey her again then come to the volcano on Cinnabar ill be waiting she then flew off with Misty. 

Chapter 9 

Ash flew down in front of Gary hey where's Misty she was kidnapped by Duplica no kidding I met up with her earlier she wasint acting right I tried to attack her but she seems to be stronger than she used to be even thoe she was already stronger than us so what do we do well lets go and rescue Misty the two of them flouted up in the air and wher about to tack off when they herd some body shout from behind them hey wait they turned around to sey Chris running towards them Ash you cant leve right now the pokemon league battles ar begging you have to go ther to defend your title as champion Ash cursed under his breath he had completely forgotten about the league this year he turned back to Chris look I cant go right now I have to save Misty you go and battle for me heirs my Mew pokeball and my Zapodos he threw both pokeballs to him and then continued to fly away with Gary following soon they wher out of site o man I wanted to challenge Ash to sey if I could become a pokemon master o well maybe next time he said as he turned around and ran back to the stadium. Ash and Gary saw the volcano up ahead on top of it were Ash had fought Blaine ther wher two figures one was trapped in a shield will the other one was standing ther they flew down in front of her Duplica let Misty go sorry Ashy boy but then I wouldn't have a guarantee that you would fight me they both got in to fighting pistons hey Ash lets take off or waits then we might have a better chance of winning they wher both dressed in ther usual clothes Ash took of his shoes socks and finger less gloves and his hat and jacket and shirt Gary took of his shoes and his shirt and they both got ready Duplica stood ther unmoving sorry id take of my waits if it was just Ash and me but o well she got in two a fighting position also then all three of them disappeared they all reappeared with Ash and Gary punching and kicking furiously with Duplica knocking away ther attacks then she two started attacking Ash threw several punches at her wich she blocked but then got kick in the back from Gary she spun around and kneed Gary in the face and then brought her fist back in to Ashes face they both quickly recovered and continued to attack Ash threw another kick at her wich she blocked she then kick him in the face Ash spun around in the air and managed to kick her in the face with both feet this gave Gary the chance to punch her in the stomach and then spin kick her in the side she began falling towards the ground they both pulled ther arms back and let loose huge streams of energy she saw the attacks coming and dodged out of the way of the deadly beams and fired back with her own they both got hit dead on from the attack and fell to the ground hard they both stood up quickly and saw Duplica flew down in front of them they wher getting ready to attack when they saw the shield around Misty disappear she fell down to the ground and managed to get up she look around what am I doing her whats going on Ash look over to Gary you get her out of here whil I hold Duplica off right Gary ran over to Misty and picked her up and started flying away with her Duplica look over to Ash so I guess its just you and me. Chris was just finishing a another battle Zapods thunder the powerful attack hit the onix head on and knocked him out and the winner is Chris the crowds cheering he look around him felling uneasy something's wrong he felt it he saw somthing with the corner of his eye and jumped back wards just as the ground around him exploded the crowds stop cheering and wher all staring at him who the hell threw that he yelled he heard a laugh a female laugh then a girl material materialized in front of him she was about his height and age and look like his twin exept she was a girl what the I am you she said before launching a powerful attack in to his stomach it sent him several feet back wards the crowds in the stands started leveing Chris saw that she had plant powers like him even Theo. that was impossible she then put her hands together and threw forth a solar beam attack he flipped out of the way of it and shot out his own attack solar trap the light energy came around her and trapped her it began to shock her with light energy okay who ar you and why did you attack me he was answered by a rope of fire rapping around him his body seemed to be covered in fire for a few moments before the attack stopped the light around her body disappeared and she fell down Chris look behind him self to sey a girl holding the fire rope that was around him she was about the same as Charles who the hell ar you two well be asking the questions said the fire one blasting him with more fire with her rope he wasint weak against fire but the rope seemed to be canceling his powers out the other girl also threw a rope around him made out of energy well you sey wher from another dimension in that dimension everything is the same as it is her exept were all the opposite genders of your friends her so how come your her wher here to test your powers apparently you not to good he tried to escap but was blasted by more fire and energy Zapodos help the Zapodes came flying down to help him but then was attacked by a another Zapodos the two of them started fighting the fire girl walked up to him and grabbed his chin I need help he thout she then leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back well time to finish you off they both pulled ther hands back and wher about to attack when a beam of energy came down and blasted down the Zapodos they look up and saw Misty and Gary the ropes around his body disappeared well sey you later then they both disappeared and so did the Zapodos Misty flew down next to him to help him get up who were they two women from a alternate dimension here to kill us I tell you more after I get myself to the infirmary where's Ash hes back at cinnabar fighting Duplica well tell you y after you tell us about thos two. Ash and Duplica slammed into one eachother Duplica was no longer wearing her usual clothes most of them were off now exept for her bra and underwear Ash had several cuts and scars along his body she finally stoped attacking him your far to weak to beat me alone ill sey you later and with that she disappeared. In a forest in the middle of now wher a small figure broke throe the earth's atmosphere fear and landed on the ground she look like she was about 13 years old wearing a pair of black pair of pants and a black shirt blending in perfectly with the dark night sky she had blond hair and yellow eyes that seemed to look almost inhuman she closed her eyes and open them up again and they wher the color blue hes her I better stop him she thout to her self has she flouted in the air and started towards Pallet town. So Duplicas evil we have some new bad guy calling him self G and some people who ar us and want to kill us thats just great couldn't get any better Chris finally stoped talking Misty look around the room well we now that hes not on the earth right now and the other people well we don't now wher they ar and Duplica could turn up any time they all sensed that familiar power coming back to the earth well G is coming back so lets split up Ill go after Duplica maybe I can make her good and the rest of you go to fight G they then split up from Ash to attack ther target. G was waiting in the middle of viridion city as four figures flew down in front of them two of them wher the man and women from last time whil the other two were kids about 11 or 12 they flew down in front of him cool Chris thout he looks just like Bahamut from final fantasy 7 so you have come to fight me then prepare to die they all got ready for him to attack when a beam came right down at him he did a back flip and dodged the first one but even more of them came he got hit in the leg and then the left wing he fell down to the ground but flipped in the air and landed on his feet okay who did that I did said a 13 year old girl they could sense a power level about equal to his dame how did you find me wont you ever stop following me you cant defeat me he then look over to the four trainers and back to her but all of you can ill sey you later he then flew away Jack look up at the girl who ar you first lets go back to your house and talk about this. They were at Gary house and she started telling them about herself well for starters im not human she said showing her strang yellow eyes thats why hes afraid of me you sey me and him new eachother back on his home planet we were friends as kids and hes also the last of his kind and the only one of his kind he travels around the universe capturing planets and enslaving them he then draws the life force from them to make himself stronger my name is Barbra but like him every one calls me B Ash was the first to speak so we have some evil creature here that wants to kill us yes you sey I new him back on are home planet I was one of his few friends he was feared by most other creatures Gary side well looks like we have problems and why was every body scared of him. Well his dad was very evil and strong and almost concurred my planet a long time ago but my race of monsters managed to defeat him you sey im a rare breed that looks like a human ther was originally 100 of them but after how many of them wher killed by his dad ther ar only 10 of them left counting me I was tout that me and him wher sworn enemies but we became good friends but sadly we eventually became rivals iv been following around the universe ever since then but don't worry about him now ill deal with him she then got up and left the house and flew away well muttered Ash that was strang. G was walking down the street he was in saffron city people wher starring at him and a couple trainers thout he was a pokemon and tried to catch him but he easily knocked them away dame B she just happens to find me now I mean I had a chance at beating them but I cant beat them and her when she's stronger then me I think its time to call on for some backup. Misty and Gary wher both still in the house Ash and Duplica had left Gary do you think we can trust her well we don't have much choice but I now we can do it the to of them sat ther in silence until Ash came back guys we just got a message from him he wants to fight us at the ocean. They all flew forward Chris and Charles wher with them they saw a big dark figure and a small human figure both floating ther they flew next to B she was flouting in front of G and was the first one to talk Gouki this is bullshit now stop shut up and don't call me that call me G and im not going to give up not unless one of you can beat me one on one she floated right in front of him even thoe he was much taller she only stood up to his stomach fine ill take you down okay whil were fighting Ash and his friends can keep them selves entertained with Kajata a dark figure flew down he had wings about has big has a mans stomach and they were the color red like blood and his hands and feat were also red and the end of his tail was red the rest of his body was black his head was slitly bigger than a human head and was pointed on the sides his eyes were the color black like night yes sir I will deal with them you sey Kajata was my only other friend besides Barba here he has elemental control over Gravity and is being constantly healed by it not to mention his power level keeps going up from it know I hop you have a nice time dying Kajata came towards them now get ready to battle Ash got in to a fighting position and so did the others they then all disappeared and so did Kajata Ash was the first to attack flying in and throwing a kick at his face Kajata flew out of the way and kicked him in the face he then ducked and dodged a kick aimed at his head from Charles Chris flew at his side and tried to punch him but he easily blocked Chris than started throwing punches and kicks at him going faster and faster but it seemed like no matter how fast he attacked Kajata was faster Duplica appeared behind him and tried to blast him with a beam of energy Kajata seemed to know that it was coming at him and moved out of the way the blast hit Chris in the stomach and sent him flying back wards he then brought his arm back and hit her in the face and then proceeded to kick her away Misty and Gary both came at him at the same time Misty shot a Icebeam at him but he threw a dark energy ball forward and it seemed to acksorb her icebeam it then ran in to Misty and seemed to trap her and suck away her energy she fell towards the ocean unconscious Gary decided to attack also he put both hands together and blue energy started forming in it he threw both hands forward and shot a blue blast of energy Kajata flew out of the way of the attack and then kicked Gary in the face Charles appeared in front of him and created a sword out of black energy he tried to slash Kajata with it but strangely he just grabbed the sword and broke it in two he then grabbed the blunt part of the sword from Charles and hit him in the head with it he then blasted him in the face wich knocked him away Ash then appeared followed by Gary Chris Charles Misty and Duplica they all stuck ther hands out then pulled them back and they all shot out a blast of energy the attacks became one and came right at him he then stuck his hand in the air and then pulled it down the gravity around them seemed to increase by 1000 times they wher all slowly pulled down in to the ocean and ther beam with them the attack came right down on them ther was a huge explosion that seemed to vaporize the water around them when the steam cleared they wher all floating in the water unconscious G then kicked B in the stomach and knocked her in the water lets go we've won yes sir they both started flying away from the battle sight so you beat her no not really she was holding back and I know it. Ash opend his eyes and realized that he was in a bed what happened he tried to get up but felt two gentle but strong hands push him back down well your fin he turned his head and saw B what happened well you lost to Kajata and I lost to G great man how could we lose I mean it was 6 against one well its not your fault he is a master of gravity and besides he knows a special fighting technique that G tout him not to mention he knew all of your moves what how well when you first met G he read your minds to learn your moves and what about you well I lost to great wher doomed I don't know how I lost to him on the count that I usually beat him well how strong ar you compared to him lets sey im only about 3 power levels higher then he is iv beat him before but that was only on or home planet well maybe something's stopping you from yousing all your power like a distraction well she look around the room I cant really think of any thing that would distract me well maybe you like him she stood ther in silence before siting down in a chair yey I guess you'd figure it out sooner or later I had a crush on him when I first knew him of course when we grew up I loved him how old ar you two well im about 10,00000 years old whil hes 10,00001 years old Jesus well in or time thats not very old you sey no matter how old we get our body never goes past a certain age has you can tell Ill never go past the age of 13 Im afraid to fight him at full power because if we fight like that one of us might get killed and I don't want him to die okay well I understand well try to stop him on our own she then left the room she had taken them to a hospital she was walking around thinking about what she should do well I should help them but what if I kill him no I have to help them no matter what happens. 

Chapter 10 

Ash and the others wher getting ready to fight man I hope we can win Chris said out loud to nobody in particular Ash was silent they all were they heard some body walk forward and saw B Im here to help good said Ash know lets go get him well your trip will be short im already here G appeared with Kajata and three spider robots following Misty backed up a little as he landed near her Barba look at him listen up I challenge you to a one on one match if you win then ill leve and you can have this planet but if I win you have to join us fine I give my word lets go he then teliported them to a battle arena him and B were in the fighting grounds whil Ash and the others were on one side and Kajata and the robots wher on a another side B and G both began to power up red energy started forming around him will blue energy formed around ready set go yelled Kajata they both ran right in to eachother they grabbed eachothers hands and stood ther unmoving come you can do it yelled Misty come on G lets concur another planet the air around them began to become hot and a breeze started forcing in the room and was getting stronger by the minute Duplica look around this is bad they letting off so much energy that ther heating up the air and making a hurricane every one grab on to somthing Kajata made a black energy ball appear around him he then flew in to the ground Chris made a sword appear and stuck it in the ground Ash and Duplica put ther hands together and used ther powers to create a shield Gary Charles and Misty started flying away G was sweating but not from the heat but from how tired he was no I will not lose ther was a huge explosion that destroyed the entire arena when the smoke cleared Ash and the others wher ther lying on the ground was G B was standing in front of him crap he said as he got up okay you guys beat me fair and square I wont attack the earth and ill join you so how about you all come to my house to dinner at 9:00 good sey you then he then disappeared. Ash and the others went to a huge house well lets go in said Ash has they followed B in I don't like this said Misty don't worry B said reassuringly I pretty sure that heel keep his word they went to the dining room wher he was waiting and sat down ther was already food on the table I hope you enjoy he said Chris and Gary started eating right away will the others took ther time well its good to sey all of you again he said B started coughing a little watch out G said you better cover your plate she look up at him what ar you talking about covering your plate don't start tonight ill kick your ass G look over at Ash is that all your going to eat whats wrong with you your suppose to eat that thing not scalp it well you sey all the fat in the chicken is in the skin G look around the room what ar you talking about the calories and fat do you now wher that comes from watching that dame t.v. every time you turn it on they got somthing about loose wait get healthily get in shape Charles was to busy salting his chicken to listen to him G continued they saying thats rich and healthily and I don't know why you humans try to loose wait aint every body suppose to be the same size you got big he pointed to Ash and Gary Small he pointed to Duplica midget he pointed to Misty hey she said looking up at hime shut up G B said any how I have a list of all the women that Gary has cheated Misty on what Misty yelled looking up at him she started reading all sorts of different names hears one nurse joy was his favorite G who was eating a piece of bread threw it down a dropped his fork on the floor I would like to volunteer to take this midget out of her misery he said pointing to B Misty was busy beating up Gary G Duplica said you dame traitor no no said B pointing over at G you don't have to protect me from G come on G come over if thats whats you all want come on you walk over but your going to be limping back G maid a small energy ball in his fist and just because im small don't let it fool you he tinted his hand in to a fist and the energy ball disappeared do you know what your problem is said Gary looking over at Ash you don't work out he had managed to trap Misty in an energy bubble look at that thats all muscle he said lifting his shoulders up you fat im muscle ones you work out you get your metabolism up here he said as he gave Ash three pieces of chicken go on knock your self out well said Ash has he put the chicken on Gary's plat you sey some people ar pre espoused to gaining wait some day in the near future we might even find a cure G started talking only thing you need to study is your ass you got a big ass Gary has a big ass G Duplica said looking up at him he was starting to get on her nerve's he dose have a big ass asses ar big in your guesses families you can sow up you stomach and ass hole all you want and you'll always be fat Ash shook his head he knew none of them wher fat G all im saying is that scientific breackthrous a happening all the time and Gary interrupted him only thing about to break throe is your ass throe the seat of your pants he started chuckling whil Ash stared at him B spoke up you know I did hear somthing about colin cleansing they say every should have one maybe should send Gary ther you want his colleen cleansed said G fine im going to clean mine he suddenly lifted his shoulder up and brout it down and farted my colleens clean and im talking squeaky clean Chris started laughing hysterically and almost fell back in his seat Ash look around the room wondering if maybe he should leave don't break gas and destroy our meal said B don't tell me to stop your the one that brout up colleen cleansing and all that mess don't you talk about putting a tube up some bodes ass if I cant brake wind I dinit say anything about putting any holes up nobodies ass then what do you think a colleen cleansing is you run your ass up by the car wash Charles was laughing to and started spitting up food he was chewing I can do what I want at this table changing points he then farted again B look up who ther called my name yeah said G I called you if your name if he then farted again and then started laughing you listen to me she said ill toss this between the crack of your ass she said holding up a knife and I hope you fart till your ass hole fall of yey you know I could go all night he then farted again and Gary started laughing. After dinner they all went back home G went with B to train with her they had just finished training at her house it look like she lived in a farm but ther was no animals and ther was nothing for miles I going to take a shower right ill leave in a minute Chris said he wanted to talk to me about somthing she went up stairs whil he stayed down stairs waiting for Chris he waited for about 45 minutes and he still dinit show up wher is he well might as well leave he went up stairs to Barbras room and knocked on the door no response he tried again he slowly opend the door and saw her lying on the bed she was only in a towel and was about to fall off he moved over to her and picked her up but when he was lying her down on the bed she grabbed hold off his arm no dont go great now she's dreaming he dinit want to wake her up so he lied down on the bed and her down next to him this is just great he muttered before going to sleep. Chris was getting ready for his next mission when Ash walked hey Ash what ar you doing here iv come here to assign you a partner what just do what I say yes sir a young girl walked from behind Ash she was a Lass trainer great thout Chris why do I need a partner hi she said extending her hand Chris shook his head great never mind the friendly stuff just get in the ship he walked over to Ash Ash I don't need a partner besides im part of a squadron Chris look ill just feel better this way for some reason now go fine he muttered has he went in to the ship and it took off. Gary look on the computer computer bring up all known info on a squadron a squadron is made up of 20 of Ashes finest pilots ther leader is Savior a person with the ability to use elemental attacks of a pokemon it is said that they have never failed well sey about that thout Gary his thout wher interrupted when he suddenly heard a alarm go off whats going on Gary sir Ashes forces just bombed some of air ships what get me a message to him now. Ash was sitting in his chair when a message came in hi Gary whats up Ash your going to pay for bombing my ships what don't act stupid he said the screen then faded whats going on Ash sir yes what is it eve just received a message from the Pokemon and Digimon ther going to war. 

TO be continued 


End file.
